Am I Seeing Double?
by xHarryPotterANDTwilight4EVERx
Summary: Time Travel Fic! Please Read! Summary inside! Hope you like! Next chapter will be updated Sunday, 2-29-09


**Attention Everyone! This is Ray-Ray a.k.a. the Author! I have a newly found obsession with Harry Potter or more like Remus Lupin and Sirius Black! Blah! I LOVE HP! It rules and so I decided to write a story! Get over it! Lmao! Teehee! **

**Title: Am I Seeing Double?**

**Category: Humor/Romance**

**Rating: Matured (Sex, Semi Rape, Violence, Language)**

**Pairing: Teddy/Sirius Jr./ Lily**

**Summary: During Harry's 5****th**** year, He, Sirius and Remus were sent to the future by some mysterious spelled cast by Bellatrix while they were getting the Prophecy! They are in for a BIG surprise! **

**Short A/N: A LOT of Prudence Malfoy bashing! (Made op Character)**

**Short A/N 2: Hope you enjoy!**

**Short A/N 3: I'M DOUBLE SPACING ****BECAUSE**** I CAN!!**

**I'm starting at the part where Lucius Malfoy is asking for the prophecy! XD**

**I'm doing it my way! Blah!**

**._._.**

"**Hand over the prophecy Potter!" said Malfoy.**

"**Over my dead body!" screamed Harry backing away slightly.**

"**Do it or else one of your little friends will get hurt!" Malfoy said with a serious look on his face.**

"**Don't do it Harry!" screamed Neville.**

"**Yeah! Harry! We'll be ok!" yelled Hermione then gasped at the Death Eater that yanked at her hair. Harry looked around and sighed, if he didn't hand it over his friends would die. Harry looked up and starred into the face of Lucius and glared while slowly handing over the prophecy to a smirking Malfoy.**

**The suddenly at least 6 burst of pure white lights appeared and all went to chaos and disorder. Magic spells were screamed as bright light filled the air like fireworks. **

"**Harry!" yelled a voice and the next thing Harry knew, he was being pulled to the ground by non other than his Godfather Sirius Black.**

"**Sirius? What are you doing here?" whispered Harry.**

"**Can't let you get hurt kiddo!" said Sirius as he sent a spell towards Malfoy.**

"**Now grab your wand and show this old man what you can do!" he said handing Harry his wand and together they charged full force and were sending spells towards Malfoy and some other random death eater.**

**Bellatrix, noticing Sirius was distracted, sent a spell towards him. Remus saw this and tackled his friend to the ground quickly. **

**Harry sent a stunning spell towards Malfoy and then one at Bellatrix. **

"**Watch out Padfoot, there might not be a next time!" Remus side, getting off his friend and helping him up. **

"**Ha Ha, Moony!" laughed Sirius as he smiled at him.**

**They looked quickly and saw Harry taking on two death eaters. Bellatrix who acted like she had been hit shot up and sent a unknown spell towards Harry which hit him squarely in the chest. Harry's eyes became bloodshot and he fell to his knees. Harry started to glow and was starting to disappear before everyone's eyes. Sirius ran to his godson with Remus right behind him. Harry was glowing a bright blue, Sirius grabbed him and Remus grabbed Sirius and they ALL disappeared before everyone's eyes.**

**._._.**

**February 10****th****, 2009**

**Hermione Granger, head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was working in her office when out of nowhere a bright light and three figures appeared before. Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and pointed in directly at them.**

**One figure stood up and looked around.**

**Hermione gasped when she turned around, there before her stood an younger version of one of her best friends, Harry Potter.**

**Harry looked at her a gasped him self.**

"**W-who are y-you?" he asked.**

**Hermione sighed and looked at the other figures that were also getting up. **

**Dear Lord!**

**There was a younger Sirius and Remus in front of her to.**

"**I need a butterbeer!" she muttered.**

"**OK!" yelled Hermione causing them all to jump. Judging by the looks of them, they were in a battle before they came here. **

"**Who are you?" asked Remus in a clam, quiet voice.**

"**I'm Hermione Granger, Head Mistress of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry." the looks on their faces made her want to laugh like crazy.**

"**But Hermione is only 15!" said Harry.**

"**Well…maybe in your time but not here!" said Hermione.**

"**What do you mean your time? Are you telling us, we're in the future or something?" asked Harry slowly. **

"**That's exactly what I mean!" stated Hermione who was smirking slightly at the shock faces before her.**

"**So? What year do you come from?" she asked.**

"**1996" is was Remus who spoke this time.**

"**Harry's fifth year, I see… well, I suppose you could go to this school until I found away to send you back to your time." They nodded slightly.**

"**We're going to have to change they way you look, wouldn't want doubles walking around." Hermione muttered.**

"**Doubles?" asked Sirius.**

"**Ummm well, you see…as you all you know, you're in the future. Don't you think you would grow up to get married and have kids?" Asked Hermione.**

"**All of us?" asked Remus.**

"**Yes…ALL of you!" Hermione asked quickly.**

"**What are their names? What do they look like? How many?" it was Sirius who had asked looking rather happy.**

"**You!" she motioned to Sirius, "You have a son named after you, looks like you and acts like you but is a trouble maker along with his friends." Sirius smirked.**

"**Lillian Potter's would be one of your children Harry, you have 3 and she's just like you but loves to mess with people a lot! She makes good grades and best friends with Sirius Black Jr. and Teddy Lupin, Remus's kid."**

"**I have a child?" asked Remus shakily.**

**Hermione nodded, "Quiet an intelligent young student might I say! Takes nearly ALL advance classes and is a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch. You should be very proud, heck! You are VERY proud! Anyhow! Your going to go to school here and I will send a letter to the Order and we'll try to find away to get you back!" they nodded in understanding.**

"**Harry will be known as Evan Jameson, drink this." She handed him a potion, "Think of what you want to look like." Harry drank the potion and thought about himself looking like his mom.**

**His hair turned a dark red and his eyes turned the lightest color of green. His skin turned a light tan and as for his glasses they became less round.**

**She handed one to Sirius and Remus as well.**

**Sirius hair stayed the same length but changed to a dark brown hair and his eyes turned a greenish blue. He became less bulky and the tired marks that were once on his face disappeared. **

**Remus started at him and Harry before drinking his potion. Gone went his black and grey mixed hair as it turned the once golden color it was when he was in Hogwarts. He had become a little bit more muscular but not to much and his eyes turned a light shade on purple.**

**Hermione studied them before nodding her head in approval.**

"**All ****Gryffindor?" she asked, only to get 3 short nods in return.**

"**Ok! I will announce your arrival to the school. OH! You two haven't came up with your names yet!" she said and looked at Remus and Sirius.**

"**Steven White!" stated Sirius; it was the first thing that popped into his head.**

"**Leon Emerald, I suppose…" muttered Remus.**

**Hermione smiled slightly before getting up and motioned them to follow her into the Great Hall.**

'**Today will be interesting…' Hermione thought to herself.**

***__***

**So? Was it bad? Good? Ok?**

**Also….**_**LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR ALL MY STORIES!!**_

**Thank You!**


End file.
